Screen handling systems can be used for rewinding/redeploying screens. Screens that are wound up into a roll must be done in ways that do not impart irregularities to the screen surface that can be seen by a viewer when the screen is redeployed. Such irregularities can include a wrinkle or fold, a stretch mark, an indentation, or a tear. Winding of a high-gain screen can be more challenging than a flat-gain screen, as surface irregularities can be more pronounced.
As screen size increases in order of magnitude, for example from ten-feet wide to one hundred-feet wide, the screen wind-up system can become larger, heavier and involve additional challenges when transporting, handling and mounting. The installation of large cinema screens in a theatre may be a one-time process for the screen. Once installed, the screen can remain in place for decades or years. The one-time high cost of a quality screen is justifiable. In general, screens of the larger size can be permanently installed and may not be designed to be wound up for redeployment at a later time elsewhere. If rewinding the screen is needed, applying traditional screen winding methods may appear to be too limiting and not of much use. Systems and methods for winding up larger screens are generally unavailable. A need to wind up a screen in the vertical orientation can occur.
There is a need for a screen handling system that can rewind a screen and can make the screen become compact for transporting and can allow the screen to be redeployed from a compact state at another location, possibly multiple times, while ensuring the quality of the screen is preserved.